Concert Love
by Tamaran Girl
Summary: chapter 6 FINALLY UP! Beast Boy asks Raven to a concert and love blossoms and bb does the unthinkable...for all u bbraven fans!i'm like star and robin much more but i thought this was so nice so plz read!
1. Beast Boy offers, Raven accepts

This story is dedicated to my friend, Hillary or her pen name is Hillaryfriend! Enjoy!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Raven sipped her cup of herbal tea, reading her book. It was surprisingly quiet; maybe it was because she was up at seven in the morning on a Saturday and her fellow teammates didn't like to wake up early. Well, Starfire usually did but today she must have been really tired because Raven saw no sign of the cheerful red head.  
  
She turned the page when she suddenly heard a voice, "Hey, Raven, didn't know you were the early bird."  
  
Raven almost spilled but managed not to. Turning to face the green boy, Raven glared.  
  
Beast Boy said, "Get it? Early bird? 'Cause raven is a type of...bird..." he drifted off, getting no where.  
  
Raven sighed and just turned back. Before, she would have probably yelled at him for disturbing her but this time, she didn't want to. She glanced back to see his hurt eyes. She felt a stab of guilt. Then a vase exploded. Beast Boy screamed and jumped into her arms, without knowing it.  
  
Raven, who now blushed slightly, said in the hardest voice she could muster, "Beast Boy...get off of me or prepare to be a dead man."  
  
Beast Boy anime sweat dropped and quickly got off, scratching his green hair.  
  
He said a bit nervously, "So...Raven...nice day?" he ended lamely.  
  
Raven raised a perfect eyebrow and said, "Um...sure, whatever."  
  
Beast Boy shifted feet and then blurted out, "Raven, do you want to go to the Clay Aiken/Kelly Clarkson concert with me? I-I got tickets. Front row." (a/n I saw that concert and it was recent so I remember it clearly so that's where he has tickets to go, so don't get mad it's not a different one!)  
  
Raven chocked on her tea and she looked at Beast Boy, surprised. She asked, trying to keep a firm and steady voice, "And you're asking me this...why?"  
  
Beast Boy looked everywhere but her. "I-I just got two tickets and thought it might be...well, fun. And...I know Robin or Cyborg would never go with me. So I thought about taking you."  
  
Raven asked, "And why not Starfire?"  
  
Beast Boy grinned and asked, "Do you really think Robin will let me even near Starfire to ask her to go to a concert with me alone without him? He would kill me!"  
  
Raven forced herself not to smile, not to show emotions and break yet another vase.  
  
Raven looked Beast Boy in the eye and said, "No. Thanks."  
  
Beast Boy's whole face just fell. He averted his eyes and muttered, "Oh...I...I see..."  
  
Just when he turned to go, Raven heard him mutter, "I just thought you would have some fun."  
  
Raven instantly felt bad. She took a deep breath and said, "Beast Boy...I'll...I'll go with you...to the concert..."  
  
Beast Boy looked like a Christmas tree, since he lit up like one, "Really?! Great! Okay, it's tonight, starts at seven, if you could fly us there..."  
  
Raven nodded. "Sure...right now, though...I need to go mediate..."  
  
Beast Boy nodded and Raven left to her room. 


	2. Mediatating and a chat with the ravens

She hovered and said the famous words, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..." She put herself in her mind and suddenly, she saw a Raven emotion skipping happily.  
  
Raven asked, "Why are you skipping? Oh...pink...happy..."  
  
The happy Raven nodded happily. She sang out, (a/n which sounded pretty good, if I might add) "Tonight, we're going to a concert! And we'll be with Beast Booooy!"  
  
Raven arched an eyebrow and asked, "And..."  
  
Happy Raven stopped singing and asked, "And what? Isn't that just splendid news? I think it's MARVELOUS!" She shouted that word happily.  
  
Raven covered her ears and said sharply, "You're giving me a headache, you idiot!" Raven's head had grown huge and the Happy Raven had shrunk and for once it seemed she wasn't happy anymore.  
  
Raven quickly left and started walking around. Suddenly, she saw a gray cloak. Timid Raven glanced at her and then quickly looked away.  
  
"Hello. I-I'm sorry if you wished to be alone. I d-didn't mean...well, I mean...I don't wish to be a disturbance so I'll leave...if that is what you wish."  
  
Raven felt a little pity for this Raven. Timid Raven must have seen her get mad at Happy Raven.  
  
Raven said, "No, no...I will leave."  
  
Raven walked even more than she saw three more Ravens, talking to each other. Usually, they kept themselves but these three were talking. One was the brave one and the other was one in a brown cloak and the third had a black cloak and her gaze was sharp. Raven decided that it would be no harm to overhear they're conversation. She hid herself and listened.  
  
Brave Raven said, "I know, even if I'm the brave raven, I can see Raven won't be that brave tonight."  
  
The Raven in brown said nervously, "Well, we shouldn't pry. I heard she's here right now and I don't want her getting any madder." So she heard about her temper with Happy. This Raven must be Nervous Raven. Raven continued listening.  
  
Black Raven said sharply, "Come on, Nervous. Just 'cause she blew up in Happy's face, doesn't mean she's going to go mad at us. And if she does, then she'll find herself with an indent on her face." Raven didn't know who she was so continued listening.  
  
Nervous Raven glanced sideways, "Well, I care. I mean...she can do what she pleases but...well, maybe she doesn't know about her feelings. Maybe she needs to find out on her own."  
  
Brave Raven shook her head, "No. I mean, look. She already destroyed a vase. What next?"  
  
Black Raven snorted. "Maybe Beast Boy himself. I can already imagine the scene." She said in a high voice, "Oh my goodness! I can't believe! I blew up Beast Boy! I think I see his heart over there! But where is the one he stole from me?" Black Raven pretended to faint in Brave Raven, who caught her giggling.  
  
Brave Raven said in a high voice, "Oh my dreadful! I now realize these feelings! I just cannot believe it! Oops, there goes another vase!"  
  
They both laughed but Nervous Raven said quietly, "Must we mock her? I think she is just shy."  
  
Black Raven snorted. "Being shy is Shy Raven's job. She's got me mostly, being sarcastic."  
  
The real Raven stared. How dare they mock her. She was much more powerful than all of them and could send them and possibly kill them. Raven quickly calmed her nerves, scared to blow something up.  
  
Suddenly, Black Raven stopped. She put her hand up to stop the other Ravens. She said, "She's here. I can feel her."  
  
Brave Raven glanced around. "I see no one. Just these rocks. Maybe you see those weird ravens that turn into freaky things. Argh, those things scare even me."  
  
Black Raven looked at her sharply. "No. I feel her. She's hear and she's probably been listening to us all this time." She paused then called out, "Raven, come on out. What, you think we're going to hurt you?" She snickered.  
  
Raven used her magic to create a shortcut to them. She made a black hole and jumped into it. She suddenly rose in front of the startled Ravens from the big black hole that was now in front of the Ravens, from the ground.  
  
Nervous Raven shrieked and hide behind Brave Raven, who stood with her legs apart, not showing the bit of fear.  
  
Black Raven flicked her hair out of her eyes and said, "Cheap trick and a pathetic attempt to do it, if I might add."  
  
Raven just glared at her. She said, her voice dripping with anger, "Who gave any of you permission to speak about me...in my own mind!"  
  
Nervous Raven's eyes held fear and she winced at the harshness at her voice.  
  
Raven softened it a bit and said to her, "You there, Nervous Raven, did nothing wrong. So leave now before I decide to punish you too."  
  
Nervous Raven glanced at her fellow Ravens, not knowing what to do. Brave Raven gave a short nod and said, "Go. I'll catch up later."  
  
Nervous Raven flew off, with a last nervous glance at the Ravens before disappearing.  
  
Black Raven yawned. "What are you going to do? I mean, you can't hurt us. 'Cause if you do, then you lose these emotions. You lose bravery and sarcasm. How will you live with out teasing Beast Boy?"  
  
Raven said through gritting teeth, "I'll manage. And it seems to me that you're pleading for your life."  
  
Black Raven said, "I don't plead. I demand."  
  
Brave Raven said, "Both of you, cool it. You're going to explode something, I'm sure of it, and I'll have to hurt both of myself!"  
  
Raven just glared and said to Black Raven, "This is pointless, talking to you. It is even an insult your part of me. I'll be leaving. Now."  
  
Black Raven laughed and Raven heard her say right before she left, "Run and hide! That's what your good for! That's all you do! You can't hide or run from your emotions anymore Raven and you know it! We all know it!"  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Ok! Well, I hope you all like! And please review now! 


	3. Fashion Disaster

* * *  
  
Beast Boy looked through his closet. He tried on everything from nerdy look to thug look. Nothing fitted him. Beast Boy bit his lip but then went to Robin. He knocked and Robin let him in,  
  
"Er...ok, this is hard to ask but...what would you wear on a date with the girl of your dreams?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
Robin grinned and asked, "Depends. Who's the girl?"  
  
Beast Boy shook his head and took a step backwards. "Uh...what about we just go to the clothes?"  
  
Robin asked, "Where?  
BB: "Concert."  
Robin: "Which one?"  
BB: "Clay Aiken/Kelly Clarkson  
Robin: "Romantic songs too?"  
BB: "Hope so..."  
Robin: "Going to hold Raven's hand during them?"  
BB: I REALLY hope so...wait!  
  
Robin laughed, delighted. Beast Boy turned red because he was tricked into telling who he was going with.  
  
Robin asked while shaking his head, "How in the world did you get Raven to go out...with YOU?" Robin burst into another fit of laughter.  
  
Beast Boy sighed but then slapped Robin. "Hello? Back to original topic. Clothing. Mine are too..."  
  
Robin supplied words, "Boring? Childish? You-ish?"  
  
Beast Boy nodded then finally got what he meant about the last statement. "HEY! ROBIN, ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME OR WHAT? THIS IS A CHANCE OF A LIFETIME AND I NEED TO LOOK LIKE RAVEN'S DREAM GUY SO SNAP OUT OF TEASING- BB MODE AND HELP ME!"  
  
Robin regained control and nodded shortly. "Ok...let's see...Raven's dream guy...hm...try black. Or some dark tones."  
  
Beast Boy nodded then took out a notepad. "Ok...dark tones, got it."  
  
Robin grinned. This will be fun.  
  
Beast Boy caught the look and then asked, "What? Oh no, you better not...don't even think of it, Robin! Robin...don't!"  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Raven was having the same clothing problem. Nothing seemed...nice. She sighed. Would be helpful to ask someone for suggestions...someone like a girl...  
  
Starfire passed Raven's door singing It's All Coming Back To Me  
  
Raven thought and then...  
  
Raven found herself asking Starfire what to wear to a concert with a certain someone special.  
  
Starfire grinned.  
  
"Ok...well, since you won't tell me who this special person is, I shall give you my best suggestions. But first..."  
  
Star: "Where?  
Raven: "Concert."  
Star: "Which one?"  
Raven: "Clay Aiken/Kelly Clarkson  
Star: "Romantic songs too?"  
Raven: "Maybe..."  
Star: "Going to hold Beast Boy's hand during them?"  
Raven: "I don't know...maybe he will...hold on a second!"  
  
Raven turned a bright red and Star laughed. (a/n star and robin think alike...lol)  
  
Raven said, "Ok...suggestions? Or I'll just leave..."  
  
Star held up a hand while laughing. "Ok, I beg forgiveness friend. It was...what does Beast Boy say? Oh yes, very sweet!"  
  
Raven anime sweat dropped.  
  
Star tapped her chin with her index finger while thinking. "Wear...happy tones, like maybe purple...or blue..."  
  
Raven nodded and took mental notes. "Pink..."  
  
Raven said, "Ok, that went a little to far. No pink."  
  
Star nodded and then an idea came to her. She grinned a wicked smile and Raven caught on to it and, while frowning, read her mind and said, "Star, no, please! Anything but THAT!"  
  
Star just kept grinning.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
LOL, both Star and Robin think alike...I think the next chapter will be the most funniest of all of these so...stay tuned! And now...*drum rolls*...review! Thank you everyone for your reviews! You seemed to really like this story and I feel really good right now! More reviews! 


	4. Sneaking Around

Ok, we left off where Robin and Starfire had an idea that was not reveled in the last chapter but now...it is! I think this chapter is this funniest but you take your pick. Now own with the story!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
* * *  
  
Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Robin all walked into the main room. Cyborg was just sitting on the couch, eating ice cream. He glanced at everyone and sighed. They were all paired up and he was just the third wheel. Well, maybe the fifth wheel...  
  
Starfire said quickly, "Greetings! We were, uh, going out! Yes, isn't that right Raven?"  
  
Raven just nodded nervously.  
  
Beast Boy chuckled nervously and scratched his head. "We are going out too...to do boy stuff..."  
  
Cyborg shrugged and said, "I'll just hang out here for awhile."  
  
Raven and Starfire exchanged a glance as Robin and Beast Boy did too.  
  
Five seconds later, Cyborg found himself thrown out the window by his teammates.  
  
Cyborg muttered, "Jeez, that's the last time I tell them what my plans are."  
  
Starfire smiled and said, "Well, we have to go bye!"  
  
Raven and Starfire left and Robin and Beast Boy followed.  
  
Two minutes later, Raven and Starfire are sneaking back in. Raven groaned, "Starfire...do we have to?"  
  
Starfire nodded and yanked Raven down the hall.  
  
Moments later, Beast Boy and Robin are sneaking back in the Tower.  
  
"Coast clear?" Beast Boy asked. Robin nodded and Beast Boy groaned. "Robin, can we just not do it? I mean, she'll kill me if she found out..."  
  
Robin gave him a stern glance. "You wanted to be Raven's dream date so shut your mouth and come on! They might be back any minute!"  
  
Starfire and Raven snuck into Beast Boy's room. Starfire sighed with relief and said, "Okay, look at Beast Boy's clothes and see something that will go nice with it. Then you'll be perfect!"  
  
Raven sighed, defeated, and glanced at Beast Boy's bed, which had tons of clothes.  
  
Raven anime sweat dropped and said, "Uh Starfire? Which outfit is he going to wear? He has about fifty different ones, from nerdy look to thug look! I hope he doesn't go nerdy or thug looking..."  
  
Starfire frowned. "This might be harder than I thought...hm..."  
  
Meanwhile, Beast Boy and Robin snuck into Raven's room.  
  
Robin glanced around. "Raven-ish and just what I expected, too."  
  
Beast Boy nodded and said nervously, "Let's just get this over with, ok?"  
  
Robin nodded and opened Raven's closet. Robin said, "It's her Teen Titans uniform...multiplied a dozen times!"  
  
Beast Boy glanced in the closet and sighed. "I kind of hoped she would dress a little different..."  
  
Robin nodded. "Maybe I can get Star to go to the mall with her."  
  
Beast Boy grinned. "'Kay!"  
  
Robin shushed him immediately. "Think anyone got home?"  
  
Beast Boy shrugged. "Who, knows and who cares? Let's get out of here!"  
  
~Back at Beast Boy's room~  
  
"That is it! I can't match with any of these outfits! It's either he gets a new outfit that matches or we're the mix match couple!" Raven exploded. Beast Boy's lamp exploded. "Oops..."  
  
Starfire laughed and shrugged. "Perhaps I can get Beast Boy to buy a new wardrobe for this occasions."  
  
Raven shrugged. "Alright, let's just go before the rest of the Titans return."  
  
Starfire nodded and together, the girls ran out of Beast Boy's room.  
  
~Main Room~  
  
Cyborg sneaks inside. He muttered, "Good, no one's here. Now I can relax in peace and-" He heard a crash in the hall. "Quiet," he finished with a sigh.  
  
~Hall~  
  
Starfire, Robin, Beast Boy, and Raven all were on the ground, rubbing their heads. They had all collided while running out of the other's room.  
  
Beast Boy groaned, "Ow...that's going to leave a bump."  
  
Robin eyed the girls and asked with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes, "What are you doing here? I thought you guys were going out."  
  
Starfire and Raven turned red except you couldn't tell Raven was red since she had a hood on. Starfire stammered, "We were just, um, well we were just..." her eyes narrowed and she asked suspiciously, "Wait, what are you two doing here?"  
  
It was Robin and Beast Boy's to turn red. "Err...well, there's a good answer to that..." Beast Boy began with an anime sweat drop.  
  
Robin nodded. "Yes, a very good answer that BEAST BOY will explain. Go ahead, Beast Boy."  
  
Beast Boy muttered, "Traitor."  
  
Raven frowned. "If someone doesn't tell me what's going on, I'm reading minds."  
  
Beast Boy held his head protectively. "No one's getting inside my head, no sir!"  
  
Raven read his mind. She found out they were in her room.  
  
Her vein popped out.  
  
Robin muttered, "I think she read your mind, BB."  
  
Beast Boy chuckled nervously. "Wait, you never told us why you guys were sneaking around here! Answer, please!"  
  
Starfire sighed and said, "Raven, I believe we must tell." Rave nodded slowly and Starfire continued, "We went into Beast Boy's quarters and...looked for what he was wearing so Raven could wear an outfit that looked...nice with it."  
  
Suddenly, everyone started laughing. This was just too funny.  
  
Cyborg walked in and saw his laughing friends and sighed. "I really got to get a girlfriend..."  
  
That only made them laugh harder.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Sorry, that was short but I'm feeling a little sick. Now please review! 


	5. Shopping with Starfire

I haven't updated this story in years. So, if any of my old reviewers are out there, here it is! I'm going to try and finish this story ASAP because I hate just seeing it, not updated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Enjoy!

* * *

Starfire knocked on Raven's door. "Raven? Dear friend, I am traveling to the mall of shopping and I would care to know if you wish to join me? Maybe they hold an outfit that is suitable for this concert you are attending."

Raven glanced at a clock in her room. Noon. She had awhile until the concert. But shopping…with Starfire…

She was surprised to hear herself say, "Yeah, sure…"

Starfire and Raven started walking through the mall and they kept going into shop after shop.

Once, Starfire handed Raven a pink outfit. It looked like Elle Woods outfit.

Raven shook her head. "No…I don't do pink."

Starfire pouted but realized that Raven wasn't going to change her mind.

Starfire made Raven try all different outfits like the Kim Possible look, the Eliza Thornberry look, the Totally Spies look, and much more.

Then, after thirty minutes of shopping, Starfire found the outfit.

"Ooh, Raven, this would match you perfectly! Please, friend, try it on!"

Raven sighed but she actually liked the outfit.

So, she got changed and when she was done, she stood outside while Starfire examined it. Raven's outfit was tight, black capris, with a black short sleeved shirt. The shoes were black platforms. The whole outfit was black.

Starfire squealed with delight. "It's perfect! It is you and it is very nice! I think Beast Boy shall drool once seeing you in this outfit!"

Raven frowned and muttered, "Maybe…"

Starfire nodded. "I know so! Now, let me see. What else…maybe a necklace. Hey! Look at this pink jacket!"

Raven took a step back and shook her head. Starfire laughed. "For me!"

Raven nodded. "I can see that…"

Starfire grinned. "Come, friend! Maybe we should find another outfit if Beast Boy decides to go on another date with you! Come, friend! We shall journey through the mall of shopping and find yet another perfect outfit!"

Starfire grabbed Raven. 'How does Starfire have THIS much energy even after half an hour of shopping?' Raven thought before she was dragged away by Starfire.

Five minutes later, Raven was able to convince Starfire she didn't need to buy another outfit just yet. So they went to the food court and Starfire enjoyed vanilla ice cream with sprinkles.

Raven couldn't find anywhere with tea so, after Starfire begged and pleaded, had chocolate ice cream.

Starfire smiled happily. "I wonder what Beast Boy will wear to this marvelous occasion! Perhaps him and Robin shall come and shop like we did!"

Raven shrugged but she was really thinking, 'Would he? Would Beast Boy spend the time to even consider what to wear or will he just throw on some outfit?' She felt a bang of hurt at the thought that Beast Boy wouldn't care how he looked.

Starfire must have seen something in her eyes because she asked, "What is wrong? You do not wish for Beast Boy to purchase a new outfit?"

Raven shook her head. "No, it's just…what if Beast Boy doesn't care and just asked me to go to this concert because he had no one else to ask?"

Starfire looked shocked but immediately shook her head. "No, I do not believe he would do such a thing. Why did he get the tickets in the first place? I do not think someone just gave them to him; I heard those tickets sold out almost instantly. So he must have waited long just to get those tickets."

Raven nodded, wondering why she never thought of that. Did Beast Boy really like her? If he did, did she like him back?

* * *

I'm sorry if this was really quick and speed written and bad. I'm sorry. I'm going to do Beast Boy's shopping with…Robin! I'm going to try and do that now and update today!

Enjoy!


	6. The Weird Magazine and Shopping with Rob...

Ha, and I update again! I told you, I just want to finish this story so bad!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

"Yo, Beast Boy!" Robin called. Beast Boy came downstairs.

"Yeah?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin flipped causally through the magazine he was looking through. Beast Boy looked at the cover and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you reading 'How to be the Perfect Dream Boy'_._ What, Star doesn't like you anymore?"

Robin glared. "No. It's for you, you idiot!"

"Oh…" Robin handed Beast Boy the magazine and Beast Boy looked at the page.

It said:

"So ya wanna be the perfect dream boy for a girl ya like. Well, ya gotta first do some things. First, make sure ya have tic tacs! Your breath might smell like that tuna ya ate and how are ya suppose to kiss the girl if ya have bad breath?

Clothes: Next thing is ya gotta have a cool outfit. Ya can't dress like a nerd and hope for the girl to like ya. So, think. Is your girl the kinda girl who wants nice boys or naughty boys? Nice boys getta wear jeans and a jacket with a collar. The collar is important. Don't ask. If ya gonna be a naughty boy, wear either baggy clothes of a black leather jacket with no shirt and black pants. Have a motorcycle too, girls totally dig naughty fellas with motorcycles.

Talk: Ya gotta know how to talk. Don't stutter, ya'll sound like the idiot ya are since you're reading this. Talk the way the girl talks. If she talks all perfect, talk like that. If she likes intelligent conversation, talk intelligent conversation. If she spits while talking, ya spit too!

Interests: Ya have to like everything she likes. Even if that means Strawberry Shortcake dolls or bloodsucking trolls, ya gotta love them if she does.

Kissing: Well, ya got that cover, right? Ya either make a move or don't. Oh and try and do something special for the girl first. Like telling how much ya love her or something.

Well, that's all. Maybe the advice will work for ya, unlike it has for me."

Beast Boy looked at a laughing Robin. Robin said, still laughing, "So, ya got all that, fella?" Then he laughed again.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "This," he waved the magazine, "is a waste of time."

Robin shrugged. "Oh well. Now, it said something about clothes. Though boys despise this with all their heart and being, we have to go….this pains me to say...shopping."

Beast Boy shrieked like a Beverly Hills girl. "Like, totally!"

"Don't ever do that again," Robin said, walking out.

Beast Boy followed. "Sorry…"

At the mall, Robin dragged Beast Boy from store to store. Beast Boy tried the Ron Stoppable look, the Flinstones look, and even Robin's outfit!

"Aha! At last!" Robin cried. Beast Boy weakly raised his head.

"We're finally done the torture? Finally?" Beast Boy asked as he was shoved, yes shoved, into a dressing room with the outfit Robin found.

He came out with the outfit. Her had nice dark blue jeans that were slightly baggy and had a white shirt. On top of that, he had a dark green hoodie. "Err…is this good?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin shrugged. "How am I suppose to know? Sheesh, I can't do everything!"

Beast Boy pretended shock. "But, Robin! You are the boy wonder!"

Robin laughed. "It doesn't say 'the boy that knows everything' now does it?"

They bought the outfit and went out of the store.

"Robin! Beast Boy!" Starfire's voice came from behind the two boys. They turned and saw Starfire dragging an exhausted Raven by the hand. "Friends, what has brought you to the mall of shopping?" She looked around. "Where is Cyborg?"

Robin looked sheepish. "Well…we didn't tell him we left."

Starfire looked shocked and she gasped. "You abandoned our friend! Oh, this is awful! Poor Cyborg must be all alone and has no one to enjoy the eating of junk food or the kicking the butt of Beast Boy's!"

---BACK AT TOWER---

"PARTY! WHOOHOO, THOUGHT THEY'LL NEVER LEAVE!" Cyborg cried, blasting the stereo. "WHOOHOOO!"

---BACK AT MALL---

"Nah, Star, he's probably all right. He's probably with his baby," Beast Boy said.

Star nodded. "Oh…then all is well?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah…"

"Why are you here, friends? Are you doing the task of shopping as well?" Star asked.

Robin turned red. "Err, boys don't shop. It's against the code."

Star looked confused. "Then what is that large bag behind Beast Boy?"

Robin looked at Raven and saw a bag behind her back. "And what's THAT bag doing behind RAVEN'S back?"

Star shrugged. "We are performing the task of shopping. Is this not how to perform it? Raven and I must return home to see if Cyborg is well. Have fun not shopping at the mall of shopping!" With that said, she and Raven flew off.

"Whew, that was a close one. Right, Beast Boy?" Robin said. When he got no answer he turned around. "Beast Boy?"

"She actually went shopping to find an outfit!" Beast Boy burst out. He grabbed Robin by the shoulders and shook him hard. "That means she actually cares and that means I actually have a tiny bit of hope! I have hope!"

Robin coughed. "Could you let go of me now?"

* * *

Well, that's all for now! Enjoy and more will come!


End file.
